Unforgivable
by FoxdemonNightmare
Summary: Something between two lovers happen and the when the culprit is found, someone allows the Darkness to return to his heart for he can kill the culprit.


**Title: Unforgivable**

**Summary: Something between two lovers happen and the when the culprit is found, someone allows the Darkness to return to his heart for he can kill the culprit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, but the made up chars.**

**Tragic/saddened/comfort**

---------

**Konohagakure: Nightime: 10pm**

Walking down the street, a 19-year-old girl, who is walking down the empty streets of Konohagakure as she was bringing some food for her boyfriend and the other members in his ANBU division. She was humming to herself as she hoped that they will like the cookies and other treats that she had made for them, since they have liked it the last time she went there. She is unaware of her surroundings at the moment as she was just happy to go to the ANBU attack force headquarters to go and see her lover. Stalking from the trees, a man was watching her as he licked his lips, hungrily, as it seemed that he had found another victim for the crimes that he have committed in the last two months and the ANBU couldn't catch him, but they knew about his crimes and didn't spread it out to the public. The only other force except for the ANBU that knew about his crimes and damage to people is the Konoha Uchiha Military Police, which is currently held by one person, who is the only surviving member of the clan. Slowly moving from tree to tree, tailing her from behind, he waits for the write moment to go and catch his prey and have some fun with her. The girl stopped as she heard the rustles from the trees and she stopped in her tracks. Looking around, she forgot that she had nothing on her but the treats as she just looked around.

"Who's there." She looked around, as she didn't know what or who was following her the entire time. The man hides in the tree as he was like a lion about to catch a gazelle and sees just how beautiful she looks at the moment. Her expression on her face made him want her even more at the moment. The winds have subsided for the moment as the girl sighed as she then realize that nothing was there and she continued to make her way to the ANBU headquarters. She starts to walk a bit faster as she can tell that someone is behind her and just wanted to get to the ANBU H.Q. before anything happens. The man starts to move faster as he liked the way that she was trying to get away from him. In an instant, the man disappeared from the tree and appears behind the girl and the girl looks behind her as she looks at the man and her eyes widened. She releases a loud scream as the man put a cloth over her mouth and nose and knocked her out. He smirks as he licks her neck and disappears into the forest and he laughs in the forest, where no one can hear him as he was having his way with the girl.

After he gets done, doing having his own special way with the girl, he smiles as he looks at her body. Her breast was exposed as her clothes and pants were torn as he was done with her. A girl who appears to be the same age as the newly raped girl stands on the side of the man, and she puts her arm on his shoulders.

"So how was she...she looks like a tasty one.." The girl giggled as she looks at the girls body and then back at the man as he puts his arm around her waist.

"She was a tasteful one...now. Its time to go. Before anyone else comes." He smirked as he licked his lips and slowly laughed, as he was proud of what he has done to the girl.

The man and the women both disappear from the area, laughing while leaving the girl there to die as he disappears with a laugh. The wind blew as the trees moved as if they were crying at what had happen to the poor innocent girl this night.

**Konohagakure: Morning: 8am**

The ANBU force was on their daily morning routine as they was basically looking around the village to see if anything had happened last night. As two of the ANBU were looking around in the forest, they just sighed as they remembered something.

"Wasn't the Taicho's girlfriend suppose to drop off some cookies last night or something like that.." The ANBU, who was wearing a Bird mask, looks at his partner.

"Yeah, she didn't come last night and she said that she would...I hope nothing happened to her for that she had forgot." The female ANBU, who wore a fox mask, looks at the male ANBU.

"But the Taicho called her home and she said that she was on her way to the H.Q. with the treats..." The male ANBU sighed, as he really wanted to have some of those good cookies.

"True that...but still. I have a strange feeling that something had happened in this forest.." The female and the male ANBU walks pasted a tree and see someone lying there on the ground. The rush over to her and they were shocked to see who it was and they put a blanket over her body.

"Bring her to the Hospital..." The male ANBU picks up the girl carefully as he disappears to bring her to the hospital. The female sighed deeply as she didn't know who to tell the ANBU captain of their division. that his Girlfriend was raped. To the Female ANBU, it seemed that it was the same person who raped the other girls the last two months. "Damn...we really need to capture that guy.

**Konoha Hospital**

The Male ANBU appeared in the hospital with the girl in his arms. "Doctors we need some help.." a number of doctors bring out a stretcher and he puts the girl on it. They bring her to the back as they knew that she was still alive and breathing, but from being attacked at night by the rapist in the village, she might have been damaged mentally. Three females were in the group, two blondes and one girl who has pink hair, who felt really sorry for the girl, since they know her and try to get her stable for the moment and would try to check to see if any other damage has came into effect yet. The Younger blonde girl looks at the Male ANBU with a saddened look on her face.

"Does the Captain knows about this..." She looks at the Male ANBU as he shook his head.

"My partner is on the way to tell him..." The male ANBU looks at the blonde, as he knew that the Captain of the Attack division would go on a full-scale assault on the Rapist once he finds him.

"Please, tell me what happens, can i trust you with that?" the blonde looks at the ANBU as he nodded.

"He will mostly be at the Hospital. Soon.." The ANBU disappeared from the Hospital as the blonde had her hands together, praying that her friend is all right.

**ANBU H.Q. 9am**

The ANBU was scrambling around as some were preparing for missions, getting information and sorting them. The captain was in his office as he was thinking of when he be able to capture a shinobi in the village. The female ANBU walks over to the captain's door and takes a deep breath. She didn't know how to tell the captain about what had happened. She knocks on the door as she waits to be allowed to enter the office.

"Come in." A voice from the inside allowed the Female ANBU to enter the office as she closes the door behind her. She stands in front of the desk as he looks at her captain. She couldn't see his eyes, but she can tell who it was because of his hair.

"What is it that you need to report.." The Captain said stern as he looks at the Female ANBU member.

"Captain.." She stood straight as she looks at him. "We found another victim of the Rape case..." The captain showed his eyes a bit as he looks at her.

"And who was it..." The ANBU took a deep breath, as she was about to tell him the information.

"The rape victim is...." She tells the Captain who it was and he stood up, pissed off as he punches the desk and it breaks in half.

"Send the undeployed members and search for clues to find out who the hell did this. NOW!!" The ANBU jumped a bit as she hurried out and gathers a couple of ANBU members. The captain gets his jacket from the coat hanger and goes over to the Hospital as he is going to see his girlfriend.

**Konoha Hospital: 9:30am**

The ANBU captain walks into the Hospital as he sees everyone that he knows sitting down, just waiting for news about what happened. A girl with Indigo hair ran over to him and puts his arm around his body.

"Y-your finally here...I-I'm...so sorry.." She put her head into his chest as he puts his hand on her head and looks at her, with a calm expression.

"...." He didn't say anything as he just put on arm around her. His friends' circle around him as they all felt sorry since they knew each other. The Pink haired Medical Nin and the younger Blonde Hair Medical Nin. The two look at the group and they gave a weak smile.

"So how is she...is she alright.." The ANBU captain asked as he looks at the two and they nodded in reply.

"She is stable. Breathing is stable." The group somewhat relaxed as they look at the two.

"You are able to see her, but keep it limited to about 30 minutes..." The Pink haired Doctor looked the group as she leads them to the room.

**Konoha Hospital: Room 515: 9:32am**

The group slowly opened the door to the room, which had monitors around the right side of the room, closest to the girl. The captain walks over to her as he sits down on the chair as he looks at her. The Indigo haired girl put her hand on his shoulder and so did the blonde male of the group.

"Thanks..Hinata-sama...Naruto.." The Captain looks at Hinata and Naruto as they nodded at them. Naruto and Hinata both leave at the same time as they wanted to leave the Captain alone for a while.

"Don't worry, She will be alright...We both know best.." The bowl cut shinobi stood next to his friend as they nodded at each other.

"Yeah, I hope you are Right...Lee" Lee gave him a thumbs up, but he didn't give him the shiny tooth smile as it wasn't the right moment for it.

The Captain looks at the girl as he felt a large dog's head near his hand and he gave him a slight whimper. His owner was on the side of him with a sad look as he knew that he would help him find out who have done this to their friend. The captain patted the dog on the head as he then looks at his owner. "Thanks Kiba, Akamaru.."

"No problem..we will help as much as we can..." Kiba and Akamaru said as the two started to walk out with the other member of the ANBU, Shino. The Captain looks at his girlfriend as he knew that mostly everyone left as he was there with her by themselves. He felt quick pitiful as he was careless of not going out to bring her at that time of night and also with that damned rapist out on the loose. He walks over to her bed and knelt down for he can see her face.

"Why...why out of all people..." He was starting to get angry as he started to think about it. He couldn't let himself cry, since he knew that crying will be a sign of weakness, but he just couldn't hold it back. A couple of tears came out of his eyes as he looks at his girlfriend. "I swear...I will find the one who have done this to you..." Slowly, he took her hand as he lifted it up slowly and kisses it softly. He knew that this was the opposite because it was usually him that was in the hospital bed, not her. He slowly put his hand down on to the bed as he turned. He seen his uncle and half-sister, standing at the door.

"Its time...come now.." The Hyuga leader and the youngest daughter both turned around and the captain walked over to them. The two started to walk, but the captain just stood there. "She will be fine..come now.."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama..." He looked at his uncle and his youngest daughter walked over to him. "Everything will work out, ok Nii-san.."

"Thanks..Hanabi-san" He looked forward as he then turned his head back. "Your welcome, Neji-nii-san" The started to walk and the door to the room started to close.

_'Don't worry, I will solve this and avenge you....' _The door closed and Neji closed his eyes as he still felt the pain. _'Tenten..'_

**I think i did ok on this one...over the time, i kind of figured out a couple things and with me being a Jr in High School, things couldn't have gotten worse. So the next update will be random.**

**P.S: Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi are half-siblings because since their fathers were identical twins, it would be like they have the same father, but different mothers.**


End file.
